Endless Summer Days
by AlyenaTheBandit
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are out of school and onto freedom! These are their escapades. One hundred percent fluff.
1. Cap'n Knuckles Is Cap'n of YOU!

Hello all! My first Spashley fic, and my first non-OC fic on this site. All of the titles are inspired by Flapjack, because my friend is a loon. Love her to death. =] Enjoy, and review please! All reviewers get a cookie!

* * *

Spencer yawned, stretching languidly as her crystal blue eyes fluttered open. She squinted, groaning softly at the sunlight pouring in through her opened curtains only to hear a quiet, throaty chuckle next to her.

She turned her head to glare at the perpetrator, blue eyes meeting brown in an early morning greeting. Ashley felt Spencer push back an errant red-brown curl, nestling her fingers into her girlfriend's dark tresses.

The blonde mumbled sleepily, "What're you laughing at, jerk?"

Ashley wrapped her fingers around the hand Spencer had wound in her hair grinning, "Nothing. You're cute when you're grouchy Spence."

Spencer smacked her playfully whining, "Shut up, Ash! I am _so _not cute in the morning."

Ashley grasped Spencer's cheek, placing a fierce but loving kiss on her lips before warning, "You are absolutely adorable and I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise."

Spencer smiled in response, wrinkling her nose before dipping down for another kiss. Ashley sighed contentedly as they broke apart, pulling Spencer into her arms until the blonde's head was resting on her shoulder, blankets cocooning around them.

Spencer asked quietly, curious, "How long have you been up? I know that once you wake up, you're up."

Ashley kissed the crown of Spencer's head responding, "I think I woke up a little after sunrise. It wasn't so bad; I got to watch you sleep."

She grinned childishly, out of character to her usual smirk.

Spencer responded airily, "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or be creeped out!"

The blonde burst into peals of melodic laughter as the brunette protested defensively, "I can't help it that you're so beautiful!"

She turned Spencer over, planting soft, chaste kisses all over her face and neck while Spencer giggled cutely. Stopping Ashley's ministrations with one full on the mouth, Spencer sat up, flipping her long hair out of her face.

Bouncing up and down on the bed she crowed to the brunette, "It's Saturday! We can do whatever we want!"

Ashley smiled deviously, reaching for her lover echoing, "Definitely. We can do what_ever_ we want."

Spencer smacked her hands away scolding, "No way, Missy! We're getting out of this house today and that's that."

Ashley pouted, lower lip trembling and eyelashes fluttering as she grumbled, "We never get to do what _I _want to do."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the belligerent look on 'badass' Ashley Davies' face, the not exactly well practiced expression coming off quite silly. Ashley threw a pillow at the giggling Spencer, her personality shining through as she hollered, "Don't make me come over there, Carlin!" and came flying across the bed.

Spencer yelped as the pair crashed onto the floor of her bedroom, Ashley straddling her in perfect tickling position.

Ashley's perfectly manicured fingers twitched above Spencer's defenseless abdomen, an evil glint appearing in her eyes. Spencer's baby blues were as wide as saucers, her arms pinned helplessly at her sides as she prepared to bargain with her girlfriend.

Spencer's voice was cautious, throwing all her emotions into one syllable as she negotiated, "Ash…"

Ashley lowered her hands towards Spencer's well sculpted cheerleader abs tauntingly, replying evenly in a falsely high voice, "Yes, Spencer? Whatever could be the matter?"

Spencer gave up trying to reason with the rocker, instead adopting an authoritative tone.

"Ashley Davies, if you do what I think you're going to do, I will force you to make dinner every night for the next month!"

Ashley smirked cheekily declaring, "Anything you say, Spence!" before attacking Spencer in a wild, tickling frenzy.

Spencer laughed uncontrollably, tears springing to her eyes as she squirmed and squealed in an attempt to get away from Ashley's furiously persistent fingers. Ashley was wearing a shit eating grin, her hands moving up underneath Spencer to her lower back where she couldn't get away.

Spencer wheezed, "Ash…please…stop…Ashley…Ash!" her face contorted into a mixture of laughter and discomfort, tears streaming down her cheeks unbidden.

Ashley finally relented, sitting back on her haunches to gaze down at the vulnerable, defenseless blonde she was sitting on. Spencer was beautiful as ever; blue eyes shining with laughter and tears, blonde hair splayed around her like a messy halo, tank top riding up to reveal her barely tanned stomach, still much lighter than Ashley's.

Leaning down until their lips met, Ashley kissed Spencer softly, a sort of apology for all of her torturous tickling. She smiled into the kiss, almost laughing into Spencer's mouth out of sheer confidence in what Spencer would do next.

No matter how silly it seemed, or _was_, Spencer would always get her back the exact same way.

As Ashley sat up, climbing off of the blonde and pulling her to her feet, she resisted the urge to crack up at Spencer's expression. The younger girl resembled a pirate; one eye squinted because of the light, her mouth twisted into a pouty growl.

Ashley stood up stock straight, bringing her hand up to her forehead in a salute asking, "What can I do for you today, Miss?"

Spencer strutted back and forth in front of Ashley for a moment, her arms crossed as she thought over her options of payback. Making up her mind, she stopped, addressing the brunette, "I need to get to the shower. Do you have a suitable means of transportation?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip, nearly dying in an attempt to swallow the laugh bubbling up in her throat. Spencer was absolutely adorable when she was angry, but she was downright sexy when she was taking charge. What could she say? She liked a girl with an attitude.

Turning around and squatting slightly, Ashley responded jovially, "Aye, aye Captain! Let's get moving!"

Spencer wasted no time jumping on Ashley's back, wrapping her long arms loosely around the slightly shorter girl's tanned shoulders. Ashley's wound her arms around Spencer's pajama clad thighs, hiking the girl up higher on her back before tearing out of the room at full speed.

Glen Carlin was neither surprised nor disturbed at the sight of his baby sister and her girlfriend running down the hallway at full speed, yelling battle cries and random nonsense as they went. He knew they were headed for the shower just as well as he knew he should probably get out of the house for awhile. Just because they felt free to act like lunatics when his parents weren't home didn't mean he wanted to stick around and listen to them molest each other in the bathroom.

As Glen grabbed his car keys and trotted down the stairs, Ashley reached around the bathroom door, placing a small homemade sign on the handle that read, "Do Not Disturb. Spashley only."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment: I'm Proud Of You, Friend.


	2. I'm Proud of You, Friend

Wow, you guys! I absolutely adored all of the reviews and thank you all so very much for the kind words! :3 Hopefully I can live up to them! Each and every one of you is the proud owner of your own virtual cookie, and there will be more coming if you like this one just as much! *distributes homemade cookies from small basket with joy*

This chapter is a little more sexual innuendo-y, but I think still as fluffy as the other one. Unfortunately it's not as long, so I hope you guys like it anyway! Make sure to vote on the poll in my profile if you're interested in what Spencer and Ashley do next. I love input. =] Cheers and cookies for all reviews!

* * *

Ashley thought Spencer looked the most beautiful right after she woke up and as she was falling asleep. She had never imagined that the blonde would ever look more stunning than at those two times; she was obviously sorely mistaken.

Spencer looked absolutely gorgeous covered in clay, a streak of blue paint in her loose blonde ponytail, her mouth twisted in the most adorable little concentrated frown.

After their escapades in the shower, the pair had decided to go down to the boardwalk and find something to do. Spencer had spotted a little stall where people were making and painting their own little clay creations, and being the good girlfriend Ashley was, she had let Spencer drag her over there kicking and screaming.

Now she was fashioning a tiny little hand flipping someone off, thinking of nothing else she could do and not wanting to get a ton of clay all over her clothes. She was fairly good at this, but she would never actually admit that to anyone.

Spencer had somehow managed to create some sort of half raccoon, half tiger hybrid that had originally been what Ashley assumed was supposed to be a puppy. If it had been anyone else, Ashley would not have hesitated to make fun of their strange creation, but she loved her girlfriend far too much to discredit her artistic ability.

She looked over at Spencer, squinting her eyes in the sunlight as she asked, "Hey, Spence? How exactly did you get the paint in your hair? You haven't even had your thing fired yet."

Spencer temporarily stopped trying to reattach the small clay tail she had fashioned that had abruptly fallen off, sighing in frustration, "I think it got on my hand when that big guy who made the pair of dice left. He painted them both blue and I went over there to work on the ears and then I came back over here and the tail fell off."

She had a small pout on her face, her grey covered hands trying once more in vain to stick the tail back on her dog. Ashley found it incredibly difficult not to laugh at her girlfriend, absolutely everything about her current state making her grin at the blonde's cuteness.

Spencer gave up, throwing the tail down on the table in a huff before glancing over at Ashley's careful ministrations. The brunette didn't have a single bit of clay on her anywhere other than her hands, her hair still looked as perfect as it did when they had left the house, and her tiny creation was flawlessly lifelike.

Looking out of the stall and over the boardwalk at the glimmering blue ocean, Spencer whined grouchily, "This is stupid! I can't do it right at all. We should have done something else."

Ashley looked over, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her good natured counterpart remarking, "Spence, you love making clay things. I have a whole shelf in my apartment of all your zoo escapees, tails or no tails. Since when do _you _think this is stupid?"

Spencer avoided Ashley's eyes, mumbling sheepishly, "Since I can't get my dog to look like a dog and yours is _perfect_. How can you do that? It doesn't work for me."

Ashley let a smirk play across her features before stating, "I could help you if you want. I've been known to be good with my hands."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively which brought a brilliant, laughter filled smile to Spencer's lips, the blonde feeling better about her lack of artistic ability. Scooting over so Ashley could sit on the wooden stool next to her, she beckoned her lover over with one finger and a crinkled nose.

Ashley sauntered over to where Spencer sat, passing up the stool in favor of standing behind the blonde. She brought her arms around Spencer's, carefully using the younger girl's hands to sculpt the clay into a smiling cartoon looking puppy. Spencer was mesmerized, both by the way Ashley turned her misshapen creature into an animal so effortlessly, and by the fact that Ashley was using her hands in what she could only describe as an incredibly sexy manner.

If she had ever doubted before that hands were sexy, she didn't any longer. And Ashley's were downright seductive, if she said so herself. If only this weren't a public stall…

She was brought back to the present by Ashley exclaiming softly, "See, Spence? It's easy if you know how to do it. You want to get this fired and come back for it later? It's getting kind of hot in this tent."

Spencer agreed wholeheartedly that it was getting hot in the tent, but none of it was do to the large metal contraption in the corner that had heat pouring off of it in waves.

Nodding, she responded, "Sounds good! You want to go swimming while we wait? I think that would be the fastest way to cool off and it's nearby."

Ashley handed both of the clay figures to the woman standing next to the kiln, smiling back at the blue streaked blonde, "That's exactly what I was thinking, Carlin! A swim would definitely cool things down a little, don't you think?"

Spencer smacked her playfully on the arm replying, "Yeah, well, your hands have a mind of their own. You can't do all of the sexy 'Oh, let me help you with your project Miss Carlin' stuff and not expect me to do anything about it."

Ashley linked elbows with her girlfriend, walking quickly out of the tent towards the railing of the boardwalk questioning, amused, "So, you see me as the sexy art teacher that gives her student a little help after class, huh? See, it's all in the _technique_ and takes long hours of practice. _Long_ hours."

Spencer scoffed at the musician, replying cheekily, "Oh yes. I have fallen hopelessly in love with my art teacher! Whatever shall I do though? Ours is a forbidden love."

She leaned back against the railing, putting the back of her hand across her forehead dramatically as she made fun of Ashley. The brunette played along, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist before delivering with a straight face, "We must run away together where we can be free of the judgmental clay puppies and Catholic school girls! Although, you know they're only jealous because I'm so _hot_!"

Spencer laughed heartily at Ashley's self absorbed stupidity, a few stray blue hairs blowing in her face as they flipped around to look out at the ocean, the waves crashing softly over hot sand.

Ashley turned her head towards Spencer goading good naturedly, "Admit it! I am too hot to handle and you love me for it."

She smiled so her nose wrinkled in the cutest way, her brown eyes glittering with mischief. She knocked Spencer's shoulder playfully, gauging her reaction while the blonde pondered her words.

Spencer faced Ashley, pretending to think long and hard over her answer while looking the girl up and down. She put her hand to her chin, the other on her waist replying seriously, "I think….that you are a total egomaniac you dork! I admit nothing!"

With this, she took off running, various people on the boardwalk dodging out of the way as she made her way towards the ocean. Ashley howled, determined not to let her get away with that comment.

In a split second she was after her, yelling at the top of her voice while she gave chase, "You are just afraid to admit that I am _sexy fine_ Spencer Carlin! I'm gonna get you!"

Somehow, the patrons of Los Angeles were not remotely surprised.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment: Two Pieces of Candy!


End file.
